An Angel Appears
by Heiwa P
Summary: Oujou white knights meet Hiruma’s sister super fictional. My first eyeshield21 fanfic, please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Eyeshield 21. This story is just a figment of my imagination. XD

Oh and, I've tweaked some infos a bit, just a bit… XD

I apologize in advance for some unreal occurrences in the story but please read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another match for the American football season. The members of the Oujou White Knights, one of the strongest teams in the tournament were already on their seats waiting for the game between Seibu and another team.

"Announcement" said a woman's voice from the speaker, "There will be a short delay for the Game to make way for the archery tournament. We sincerely apologize for the occurrence."

People's buzz as a cause of the disappointment bloated around the sports complex.

"What!!?" Sakuraba Haruto, Oujou's receiver exclaimed, "How many minutes do you suppose the archery contest would last?"

"An archery competition usually lasts for about 40 minutes or so" Takami Ichirou answered,

"40 minutes? And they call that short?"

"Let's just wait. Patience is one of the most important virtues for a player" Shin replied in his usual serious player-noted tone.

A few short minutes passed and a short line was drawn on the left side of the football field and straight away from it on the middle of the court was a circular target with a red mark on the middle. People's dismay caused them to yell awful words to five contestants who just came out and sat on the side about 10 yards from the short line.

"I kinda feel sorry for them" Sakuraba said,

"It must be hard doing that with people reacting like this." Their team manager added, focusing the camera on the players and then turning it off after a while

"Shirasuki Ryuu", the announcer called

He shot the arrow and managed to get a bull's eye.

The people's retort haven't stopped,

"Matsumiya Akira"

A girl stepped on the line and shot her arrow but it did not get the bull's eye. The girl then sat back,

"Aida Hiroshi"

The boy stepped forward and managed to hit the red target,

"Imamoto Maiyumi"

A girl started and did not hit the target.

"Hiruma Ayumi"

Another girl stepped on the line and managed to hit the bull's eye.

"Second round, 100 meters" The announcer spoke,

The two girls who haven't hit the target stood up, bowed their heads and left the other three.

The people were a bit silent now as some of them were attentively watching the current tournament.

The three players managed to get their target successfully thus, they move to the next round.

"Third round, 175 meters"

The three managed to get it again and made it to the next round.

"Fourth round, 250 meters"

This time, only Aida Hiroshi and Hiruma Ayumi managed, Shirosuki Ryuu bowed his head and stepped out of the field,

"Fifth round, 300 meters"

The two made it. All the people were now paying special attention to the two. Almost holding their breath as the strut their position on the field and clapping their hands as the contestant hit the bull's eye

"Sixth round, 350 meters"

"Seventh round, 400 meters"

"Eight round, 450 meters"

"Ninth round, 500 meters"

The tension and excitement was so high that the whole arena was quiet while waiting for the person holding the bow to shoot. It was Aida's turn, he carefully targeted and shoot his arrow and managed to hit the arrow about half an inch from the bull's eye. The people clapped their hands, almost sure that he was going to get the victory.

"Wow, that's some far target. It's amazing that he managed to hit it there" Sakuraba commented.

"But the girl, haven't made her move yet" Takami replied,

"You think she can beat the guy?"

"I can't say. But she did manage her early targets well. It's possible that she can get this one"

The announcer called the girl's name,

"Hiruma?" Takami recalled, "I wonder how she's related to Deimon's Hiruma-san."

The girl stepped to her position breathed in and released her arrow. To everyone's amusement, she managed to hit the red target. People cheered and clapped their hands.

"She really managed, amazing" Sakuraba said,

They see the other guy congratulating the girl who smiled back at him.

"High School Archery tournament Open division rankings, Third place - Shirosuki Ryuu-san, Bando High School, Second place - Aida Hiroshi-san, Kyoshin High School, First Place – Hiruma Ayumi-san Deimon High School"

People applauded and the arena was filled with people's cheers,

"Thank you very much for your patience. The match between Seibu and Hana will now proceed"

The two top rankers bowed their head and left the field. Some people commented on the lack of proper credits.

"One time they were so angry about the delay, now they're berating about the lack of credits" Sakuraba Haruto said unbelievably, turning to Shin who at that moment was staring at the two contestants walking towards the exit,

"Shin?" he called his attention,

Shin Seijirou turned to him,

"You seem like you liked the match. They're amazing aren't they?"

"Yes, you need a lot of training and concentration to win that match"

The match between the two teams started and at the end, Seibu dominated the field and won with a large lead.

The members of Oujou White Knights headed for the bus afterwards, some of them still talking about the recent game and the sudden archery competition.

Shin decided to take a jog back to school.

--

Three days later, another game between Deimon and Yuki took place. The members of Oujou American Football team again watched the match and are seated comfortably. The game was about to start when someone arrived and checked the empty seat beside Shin,

"Excuse me, is this seat available?" The girl asked,

"Yes" he replied, he stared at the girl's face and recalled her. She was the person who won the archery competition three days ago.

The girl bowed and took the seat.

"Ah, you're the person who won the archery competition right? Hiruma-san" Sakuraba asked,

"Yes, sort of" she smiled,

"Ah, if I may ask, how are you related to Deimon's quarterback, Hiruma Youichi?" Takami wondered,

"He's my older brother"

"Nee-san you're pretty" Toruichi told her bluntly,

"Well, thank you" she answered politely,

"You're also good with archery, you're move at the competition is amazing" Sakuraba added,

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

"I kinda get the thought that I was only lucky" she laughed,

"It's not luck." Shin answered, "You won because you did not lose your concentration and you did well in the match"

Ayumi stared at him, "Oh. Thanks"

"Just like Shin" Ootawara spoke proudly,

The game started and Yuki lead.

"Deimon's in a pinch" The glassed man said,

"Yuki's dominating the game." Sakuraba agreed, "What do you think Shin?"

"It's still too early to say that, Deimon haven't showed their strength yet"

"Nee-san, what do you think?" Torokichi asked almost finding ways to create a conversation with her.

"Me? Well, let's see, I think Yuki's going to have a long pass this time, but Nii-sama will read through them and order Sena-kun to tackle the receiver and he'd have Monta-kun catch the ball. He will give it to Sena-kun and he'll run a touchdown. Considering the remaining time, Deimon will win by 56 points to 14."

Except for Shin, the other guys' jaws dropped at her sudden statement containing the outcome of the game and the scores.

"What makes you say that?" Shin asked,

"Um… Well, I was just basing it from what they were showing at the start of the game and at the way my brother thinks, but it's just a speculation" she laughed, "I'm not really sure"

"Uh" he uttered and concentrated at the game.

It turned out that what Ayumi said was true, Yuki did a pass and the rest followed, the score were also exact. Shin and the rest were stunned at this while Ayumi was smiling happily for her school's victory.

"I'll go and congratulate them" she told the Oujou team and Torukichi, and walked cheerfully.

"She's… something" Their quarterback remarked,

"Yeah, she's very pretty" Torukichi said,

"You really like her huh Torukichi?" Sakuraba smiled,

"Yup!" He said enthusiastically.

--

The next morning, Oujou White Knights went to the bus station. They are going to go training somewhere far from the city. Their coach said that it's more convenient to rent a bus than to use their own because they're going to stay in the place for a week and nobody would look after it, since they're hiking to the place after the drive.

While they were on the way to their bus, they met up with the guys from Deimon High school American football team.

"Shin-san" Sena politely greeted,

Shin looked at him,

"huh, Oujou? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Monta,

"Ah… It's you guys" Ootawara said happily,

"We're going to train" answered Sakuraba, "And you?"

"We're also training." Monta replied,

"Oi, you damn shrimp and monkey," Hiruma called, "Find my sister, we're leaving in 5 minutes."

"Heeeh? A-Ayumi-san… She's not yet here?" Sena asked,

"I wouldn't tell you to find her if she's already here" he answered in his usual tone,

"I wonder why the two of them did not come here together" Monta whispered, and Hiruma pulled his machine gun trigger and aimed it high, so loud it made the two of them rush.

"Ayumi… ahh, so she's coming with them" Takami said as the Oujou team entered the bus.

After a few hours of traveling, they finally reached the place. The bus stopped and they unloaded their things. Ootawara brought a huge pile of things from the bus and placed it on the ground. Their coach instructed the bus driver and he left after.

"Ok" their coach told them, "We'll be hiking from here. Get your things and we'll start"

They followed his orders and everyone went to get their bags. While pulling out their things, they paused and saw a girl sleeping. It took them a while to react,

"Er… That's a girl right?" Ootawara commented,

"Isn't that?" Sakuraba started,

"Hiruma Ayumi-san" Takami finished,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter,

Thanks for reading!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of An Angel Appears

And I don't own Eyeshield 21

-o-

Their coach stepped to see what the commotion is all about and was stunned to see a girl surrounded by huge bags.

Sakuraba gently patted her shoulder to wake her up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Takami and Sakuraba thought that she was cute. Ayumi blinked and paused at the sight of Oujou players around her,

"Er… Sorry, I must have fallen asleep" she smiled, brought her huge bag and walked away from everyone. She stopped after a few moments and looked around, then looked back at them,

"Where are the buses?"

"Eeeeeeeeh!!!" The others except for Shin reacted,

"Ah, Hiruma-san, actually, you have slept on our bus. We didn't notice you were there so we just… so we arrived here with you" Takami explained as gentle as possible,

"Oh. Where is this place?" she asked calmly,

(A/N: the places mentioned below are SO not real. I'm a bit too lazy—oh, very… to look up places, gomen, ya-ha!)

"Mizushin" Takami answered, amazed at how calm she is,

"Mizushin… Nii-sama said we were going to Aokiji, how far is it from this place?"

Takami pulled out a map, "This is Mizushin" he pointed, he ran his finger to another point, "This is where the bus station is located" he ran his finger away from it to almost the opposite side of Mizushin, "This is Aokiji"

"Ah… That's pretty far from here" she said, still calm,

"Ok, I'll just wait for a taxi here, thank you" she bowed and then sat on her bag and stared at the road.

"Hi-Hiruma-san, actually… Taxis don't pass here" he informed her,

"I'll wait for a bus then"

"Buses—don't come here either"

"Oh, where does it pass then, I'll just go and wait there"

"It's about a hundred kilometers from here"

"A hundred kilometers, that's far"

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open, there were 100 missed calls from her brother and a lot of messages,"I forgot to turn the vibrating alert or my ringing tone on" She exited the missed calls and went to the main menu, "Huh, my phone's not getting any signal. Excuse me, "she looked at Takami, "May I borrow your phone for a moment, I'll just call my brother to have someone drive here. My phone's not picking up any signal, it could be broken or something, my brother's been calling me non stop it could have made it broken"

Takami pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "My phone's not picking up any signal too" he showed his phone to her,

Sakuraba also picked his phone from his pocket and checked it, "Mine too"

"Cell phone signals don't reach this place" Their coach informed them,

"I see" she said, she stopped for a while and thought about something to do. Her shoulders stiffened and her phone fell from her hand,

"You mean to say…" a certain realization came to her,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. Her calmness has disappeared and she was now looking troubled,

"Your bus! is it coming back here?" she asked with certain anxiousness in her voice,

"Next week, after our training" Their coach answered,

"Why???" she cried,

"Hiruma-san, please calm down" Sakuraba told her,

"Jou-chan" Their coach spoke, "Why don't you stay with us for the week. There's no way to contact anyone through cell phone from here. A hundred kilometers is also very far for walking and it's dangerous to stay here by yourself.:

"Thank you so much" she cried gratifyingly

They introduced themselves to her and she did the same to them,

"Seems you're going to be staying with us for a while" Sakuraba welcomed,

"We're all guys and you're probably not used to this company, but just bear with us." Takami smiled,

She nodded her head, "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the intrusion" she bowed,

"We should get going" their coach commanded,

"I'll be bringing your bag then" Ootawara offered,

"Oh, no… it's –"

He pulled the bag easily from her,

"Th-Thank you so much" she shyly thanked him

Ootawara and the rest ran ahead, leaving Sakuraba and Takami with her,

"Umm… Will he be all right with my bag, it's pretty heavy" she asked,

"Don't worry about that" Sakuraba assured her,

"The weight of that bag is nothing to him" Takami added, "Let's go"

They all ran up the hill.

A few moments later, their coach told them to speed up,

"Hiruma-san, are you ok?" Sakuraba asked,

"Yeah" she panted, "Er, you should go on ahead, this is your training camp after all"

"What about you?" Takami inquired,

"I'll be fine, I'll just have to follow this trail right?"

"Yeah, you sure?"

She nodded her head,

"See you at the top then" Takami told her,

"Be careful" Sakuraba said,

A moment later, the two of them were no longer on sight. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. She stared at the track and at the sky and decided to walk up. She was already tired, she wondered how they were able to run at that distance and be all right.

-o-

About thirty minutes later, they all reached the top of the hill and found a cozy looking house and a neat football field a short distance from it.

"Huh? The girl is not yet here" Ootawara noticed,

"She should be here soon. She told us she'll catch up" Takami spoke,

They waited for about twenty minutes but there was still no sign of her.

"Coach, I think we should check on her" Takami suggested,

"Nah, she's probably running happily" deducted Ootawara,

"That's called not worrying enough" Takami and Sakuraba said together,

"Shin" their coach called, "Find her and bring her here" he handed him a flashlight,

"Hai" he replied and ran downhill."

-o-

Ayumi was slowly walking. She's a bit more exhausted now. She decided to stop and sat down on a rock near her. She stared at the sky and observed that it was getting pretty dim. She looked up the trail and knew that she was far from their goal. She stood up and started walking again, a few steps later she found something moving the bushes she backed of and a squirrel came out. She was amused at it and moved forward to stare at it closer.

"You're so cute" she whispered,

She reached out her hand and the squirrel gently sniffed at it, after a few moments it crawled to her and stayed on her shoulder. She was now walking cheerfully every step with the squirrel with her.

"Hey, you want to be my pet?" she asked,

The squirrel just squeaked but it did not leave her side,

"Ok, then I'll call you… Luppi. Just so you know, my brother has a pet dog, named Cerberos, and he has a pet pig. Cerberos might look a bit scary at first but he's really really cute and he's a good dog. I think you'll get along well."

-o-

About ten minutes has passed and the sky has turned darker, Ayumi was feeling scared now. Every sound freaked her. Then she bumped on a tree branch and let out a loud scream. Luppi ran away and she tried to get him back. She ran to catch him but she tripped on a rock and fell on the ground.

"Luppi ran away" she thought,

She tried to stand up but she winced at the pain on her ankle. She seemed to have sprained it. She looked around and found that she was alone and it was already dark. She felt like crying but knew that it would do her no good so she prevented her tears from falling. She sat there hugging her knees and hiding her face on it.

"Hiruma-san" A voice called out.

Later on she saw light from somewhere. To her relief, it was Shin,

She almost cried at the sight of him,

"Are you ok?" he asked,

She nodded her head. Shin helped her up but she grimaced on the pain

Shin noticed it and glanced at her foot. He lowered down telling her to ride on his back. Ayumi hesitated for a moment but had no choice since she could not walk right in her present condition.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, "I'm too troublesome"

"Don't worry about it" he replied in his usual stoical tone,

There was a short silence and Ayumi decided to break it,

"Do you often train this much?"

"Yeah"

"Must be pretty cool"

"You think so?"

"Yeah… I found a squirrel this afternoon" she yawned,

"Squirrel?"

"Yup, and a very cute one, he came from the bush and surprised me a little. Then it rode on my shoulder. I asked him if he could become my pet. It didn't go away so it should mean that it agreed"

"That means an agreement?"

"I think so. I named him Luppi. He still did not make a fuss. And then I hit a tree branch or something. I--" she yawned again, "staggered and I screamed unintentionally, and Luppi ran away. He probably got scared of the scream,

"Was that how you got your ankle sprained?"

"Nope, I stumbled on something" She tightened her hold on Shin's neck and felt her eyelids getting heavy. She closed her eyes and slept on his back.

-o-

They reached the house ten minutes later. He laid her on the long sofa of the living room and took her shoes off. He checked her ankle,

"Shin, what happened?" Takami asked,

"She found a squirrel, made it her pet, named it Luppi, lost it and stumbled on something"

"Er… huh?" they wondered, clueless of what Shin was talking about.

He stood up and asked for the whereabouts of the kitchen and the bandages headed to their direction and went back to the living room with an ice pack and some bandages. He leaned on the sofa and tapped the ice bag as gently as he could on Ayumi's ankle. She woke up the instant the cold bag touched her skin. Everyone was smiling at her and she saw Shin mending her sprain.

"Sh-Shin-san, thank you for bringing me here, sorry for" she stopped and recalled the number of times she apologized on that day

"Don't mention it" he responded, eyes fixed on her ankle, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, umm… I could do that" she suggested in embarrassment,

Shin looked at her and then decided to hand her the ice pack

The rest found something odd with the event but kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Ok, everyone, let's go help in the kitchen" Takami told the rest.

"I'll help" she volunteered,

"It's ok Hiruma-san, you should rest your foot" he smiled,

"Ah, ok… umm… I know it's a bit weird but could you guys perhaps address me by my given name, Ayumi? You see, Hiruma-san is usually used by most people to address my brother."

"Well… Sure, Ayumi-chan"

They immediately followed his orders. Shin was about to go when Takami stopped him,

"Shin, stay with her, you also need to rest from running" he insisted,

Shin thought of discarding his retort and sat on a couch near Ayumi.

"You guys are really nice people" she smiled, "I'm very grateful" She tapped the pack on her foot,

"That's not right" Shin uttered,

"Huh, w-what?",

He took the ice bag from her hand and placed it on her ankle, "The way you're doing it is wrong"

Ayumi blushed at his words,

After some more taps, he placed the bag on the low table and picked the bandages he brought. Shin started to unroll the cloth on her ankle, tightening it as required.

"That should hold it" he told her,

She observed her foot.

"You should avoid running or long walks. Don't put too much pressure on your foot until it recovers."

"Ok. Thanks again"

"Shin, Ayumi-chan, dinner's ready" Takami called out,

Shin helped Ayumi up and they walked to the dining area, Ayumi was limping a bit so he guided her, making sure she doesn't fall.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry for the delay_ **Here's Chapter 3 of 'An Angel Appears ' **

**I don't own Eyeshield 21**

Ayumi sat on the upper half of the Oshiire the guys offered her (A/N: An Oshiire is a closet with sliding doors where futons are stored, it's divided into two parts, like the one Rukia of Bleach sleeps on when she stays at Ichigo's house). There is only one room in the house and their coach wouldn't approve of her sleeping in the living room because the door has no locks, at least not from the inside and the other quarter which their coach planned on using is located on the distant end of the football field and is too far from the main house, not exactly a safe place for a single girl to spend the night alone. After some discussions, their coach decided to stay on the far quarter, as he originally planned and had Ayumi use the Oshiire inside the boys' room.

She has been waiting for her turn to use the bathroom for about ten minutes now. The guys offered that she use it first but she insisted that they go ahead. She climbed down the closet, uninjured foot landing the ground first, and rummaged through her huge bag for a book she packed the night before. Just as she pulled it out, the door slid open and Takami followed by Sakuraba, Shin and Ootawara showed up.

"Ayumi-chan" Takami spoke, "It's your turn to use the bathroom"

"Oh, thank you" she placed her book back and carried her bathing stuff, "I'll be going then" she stepped outside the quarters and went to the bathroom limping a little as she stepped forward..

--

She came back already on her pajamas and a towel wrapping her hair after her bath. Most of the people were already on their designated places and already sleeping except for Sakuraba who was talking to Shin who was lifting some weights. She walked towards her place, the little closet on the side and searched through her luggage for something, her precious hair dryer, she only uses it when she needs to sleep right away because she feels uncomfortable sleeping with her hair still damp. After a few moments, she finally found it and immediately plugged it on the corner, just a few steps from her oshiire and started drying her hair. For a slight moment, she felt uneasy. She looked behind and saw the others staring at her.

"Ehehe…" she blushed, "Is it, too noisy?" she questioned the two boys in hushed tone, turning her hair dryer off.

"Oh, no not at all, and you don't have to worry about them, even a drumroll won't disrupt their sleep" Sakuraba kindly replied, "

"Oh, it's good they're not light sleepers then"

"Ah" he laughed, "Ah, Ayumi-chan, do you often come to your brother's game? I don't recall seeing you often"

"No, their game against Yuki was the first"

"Why didn't you come on their past games then?"

"I just came back from America about three weeks ago"

"So you're from America… You must have seen some nice games there, right Shin?" he acknowledged the presence of the other guy who seemed to be fond of lifting heavy objects.

"Hm" was his only reply,

"Well, yeah I did. There are some interesting games there, lots of interesting people"

"Must be fun, I wish we'd get to play with those people" he remarked

"Some of them had transferred to Japan, like Kakei Shun and..." she paused for a while "Akaba Hayato"

"Huh? You know them?"

She nodded, "I met Kakei-kun, at an interschool tournament back in America, and Haya—Akaba Hayato is from my school, he's an… upperclassman."

They felt something strange with her mentioning Akaba's name, but noticing her seemingly discomfort over it, they did not bother asking.

--

A few moments of chatting with Sakuraba and he bid her goodnight and fell asleep. The only people awake at that time were herself and the ever silent Shin. He hasn't been conversing with them minutes ago and as far as she could tell, he wasn't that much of a talking person. Although she must admit, that he's really kind and she's especially thankful for the help he's given her moments before. About two more silent minutes later she understood his personality a bit.

"Ne, Shin-san" she started,

"Hm?" he stared at her.

"Do you fancy lifting weights?" she asked out of the blue, just to get into a conversation, she doesn't feel too comfortable with the silence,

"It's good for strengthening the muscles. It helps a lot in American Football"

"I see… what's your position then?"

"Linebacker"

She paused at the statement, but later on realized his attention on her,

"Ah" she faked a laugh, "Gomen, I guess I'm just getting a bit sleepy. Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

"In three minutes"

She gave him a smile, "Then, I'll be seeing you in the morning, good night" she stood up and headed her way to the closet when she accidentally slipped. Her foot was still not well. She was about to crash to the floor, her eyes already closed, expecting and preparing for collision when … 5 seconds… She didn't hit the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Shin and then, a sudden realization… his arms were around her preventing her fall. They just stared at each other for another 5 seconds when she felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"er… G-gomenasai" she mumbled softly,

"Are you ok?"

She nodded, "thanks… S-so, Shin-san…"

"Hn"

"I'm all right now"

"Hn"

"I better go to sleep now"

"Hn" he said again, his eyes still fixed on her.

"You can let go now" she gently said.

Shin realized that he was still holding her on his arms and immediately let her go, "Gomenasai"

"er… no, it's-it's all right, j-ja… Good night" she said, her head facing the floor and she turned around as she felt her cheeks blush a deeper shade.

She climbed inside the closet and slid the door close. For some reason, Shin felt like watching her until her figure got blocked by the sliding door. He kept staring at the already close closet until he concluded that he's already sleepy for doing something so senseless so he stood up and turned off the lights.

-o-

The next morning when Ayumi woke up the room was already deserted. She went out of the closet and walked to the kitchen then to the living room only to find out that nobody but herself is inside the house. She looked outside and found them running from downhill and already sweating a lot.

"Ayumi-san" Sakuraba saw her from the door and cheerfully waved at her. She waved back at him. They proceeded to the football field near the house and ran more around it.

-o-

She took her morning bath and took her bow and arrows, pieces of colored paper and wore her protective equipment. She walked outside limping slightly carefully spotting a place where she could practice. She found a decent place in a matter of time. She set up afterwards, attaching a piece of thin paper on an arrow and randomly aiming them away from her.

She made a lot of hits when she felt someone staring at her.

She lowered her bow and turned to look behind. She still recalled the incident last night but dismissed it from her thoughts

"Gomenasai" he spoke, "am I interrupting you?"

"No, not at all Shin-san" she smiled her ever sweet smile, a trait very different from her brother. Her lips were now uttering something, but Shin contemplated on the distinction between her and the commander from hell and felt something different inside him. Something he couldn't understand that well.

"Shin-san?" she spoke,

He noticed her features, her angelic face, the way she aims an arrow, it was like—

"Shin-san?" she repeated,

He blinked twice, as if he just woke up,

"Was there something you'd like to tell me?" she asked kindly, she has already asked him about it before but he wasn't paying attention.

"…" Finally getting back to his senses, "They asked me to tell you that it's already time for breakfast."

"Oh, I'll just clean up and then I'll catch up" she started packing her things.

Shin glanced at her foot. He helped her pick up her things, "T-thank you" he heard her say,

"Is your foot all right?" he asked as he stood up and took the things she was carrying from her hands.

She nodded, "It's so much better now, it's all thanks to you"

"Hn"

When they reached the dining room, everyone, including Ootawara who's supposed to have a bottomless stomach, was already done eating and was already leaving the dining area.

"Last one on the table gets to wash the dishes" Ootawara told them and then laughed at himself.

The both of them sat on two chairs facing each other and started to eat,

"I'll be washing the dishes" she offered, feeling guilty of having him look for her and late for his breakfast and for staying with them on their training camp.

"I'll be washing it" he spoke ever so stoical, "your foot is still not well"

"It's already ok" she lied, "besides, washing the dishes doesn't really have anything to do with my foot."

He thought about it and then, "Ok"

-o-

Ayumi was humming a beat while diligently washing the cutlery they used. Shin was sitting by the table observing her. He offered to help her earlier but decided that it was a bad idea as he managed to break five plates earlier just by holding them.

"Shin-san?"

"Hn?"

"Aren't you going to train with them yet?"

The question hit him. It wasn't like him, Shin Seijurou to slack. It was still their break time, but he would normally take the time to jog, lift weights or do something to improve his build, but that moment…

"Training will resume on 9:30" he said… so unlike him, he sighed… at that moment… something inside him wants to stay with her.

-o-

_I know not a lot happened here, I'm planning some events for the next chapter, but I'm still not sure about them…btw, thank you so much for reading, and please tell me what you think. : )_


End file.
